Monster Love
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: Ikuto and his friend -Nagihiko - came to a new school with strange... Monsters? Ikuto mate a girl who's beautiful but dangerous to approach but who is she? Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Love**

**==LoVeYoU==**

Lola: Hi, time for my new story!

May: You made to much stories but never continue them. Dafuq is wrong with you?

Lola: I'm sorry :/

Harmony: MY DAUGHTER!

Lola: Hi (fake) mother!

Harmony: My daughter/Lola doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**==HaTeYoU==**

**Summary: **Ikuto and his friend -Nagihiko - came to a new school with strange... Monsters? Ikuto mate a girl who's beautiful but dangerous to approach but who is she?

**==HaTeYoU== **

A blue headed teen boy was looking outside the bus window with his hands under chin. His name is Ikuto.

Another boy with violet purple-ish headed teen was listening to his iPod and his hands patting his lap making an AWESOM beat and rapping at the same time. This boy's name is Nagihiko or Nagi for short.

They both know each other, but they never talk that much. There both going to the same high school because they both fail there exams. This school is different and strange, where no other people have been to.

"So." The bus driver spoke "I heard you guys are to Seiyo High (A/N I just made that up) huh?"

Nagi took his headphone off and nodded, Ikuto on the other hand replied: "Yes we are"

"Heh, some people say that strange things happen there" The driver grinned at the rear mirror in front.

"I totally don't get . . ." Nagi tilt his head to the side and Ikuto put on the 'confuse' look.

"You'll soon get it when we reach the end of this long, long tunnel" He face back the road still grinning and continued driving without anymore words.

**==Y.o.L.o==**

**Ch 1 **

**What?!**

**==Y.o.L.o==**

"Here we are boys, come on, you have to go to your new school" the driver press a green button and the door automatically open "Be careful and good luck. Bye!" And drove back.

"Hey Nagi?" Ikuto asked.

"Wassup?" He replied.

They both saw school, it was large and spooky.

"This place is kinda creepy, i'm already scared an-" Ikuto was soon cut off by Nagi.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Nagi's mouth went wide "DID I JUST HEARD 'THE' TSUKIYOMI IKUTO SAID HE WAS 'SCARED'?!"

"S-s-shut UP!" Ikuto blush just a little bit, not much.

"Uh, h-h-hello?" Two other teen boys appeared behind a dead tree.

Ikuto and Nagi flinch backwards.

"Uh, don't be afraid." A boy with green, emerald hair with glasses on appeared first "My name is Sanjo Kairi, but call me Kairi"

"And I'm Souma Kukai, but Kukai I prefer" A brown messy haired boy appeared next to Kairi.

"Oh" The other two calm down and relax.

"Well, I'm Ikuto. And this is my friend Nagihiko or Nagi for short" They both shook each other's hands.

"Are you guys..." Kukai gulp "Humans?"

This made Ikuto and Nagi even more confuse "Yeah, why?"

"You don't know?" Kairi butted in.

"Yeah, we don't know at all"

"Well" Kairi paused than continued "You see..." He paused again "This place..." And again "Is a place for..." This time his palm sweat and gulp.

"A place for what?" Ikuto and Nagi asked.

"This place is a place for...monsters..." Kukai finished it.

"WHAT?! BUT WERE HUMANS! NOT MONSTERS!"

**==KeEpCaLmAnDBeAnOtAkU==**

Lola: Guess I'm gonna end it here! For now.

Melody: This is just like Rosario+Vampire

Lola: Cause it is. But... It's different.

Cantrell: It's not that bad.

Lola: **Can I please have 3 or more reviews?! Thank you for everything! Don't forget to favourite and follow! AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Love**

**==Y.o.L.o==**

Lola: Aww, thank you guys for the awesome review!

May: You still haven't update your other stories! Dafuq is wrong with you?!

Lola: Yeah, I know... *frown* I'm very sorry :(

Cantrell: IT'S THE END OF THE TERM 3!

Seaforth Students: WHOOOOOOOO TWO WEEKS OF HOLIDAY!

Craig: YAY!

Hayden: FUCK YEAH!

Lola: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! NOW LET'S START THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND IT'S CHARACTER BUT THE PLOT!

**==Y.o.L.o==**

Last Time

"This place is a place for...monsters..." Kukai finished it.

"WHAT?! BUT WERE HUMANS! NOT MONSTERS!"

End

**=TrUsTme=**

Kairi and Kukai kept silence so does Ikuto and Nagi.

'_DING DONG DING DONG!'_

"There's the bell, come on Kairi let's go" Kukai said and walk away, than followed by Kairi.

"WAIT!" Nagi grab Kairi and Kukai's shoulder making them flinch "Are you guys monsters?"

"Hmp" Is all Kairi and Kukai reply at Nagi.

"It's none of your business to know" Kairi grab Nagi's hand and than...

'_THUD'_

Kairi throw Nagi over his shoulders and Nagi landed at the dusty but rocks ground.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Ikuto rush in to help Nagi, who was spitting out blood out of his mouth.

'_Rustle rustle'_

"Kukai, did you here that?" Kairi's ear wiggle a little.

'_Rustle rustle'_

"Yeah. I did" Kukai's body started changing. His nails were getting sharp and deadly, his eyes change ember to green-ish yellow his pupil shrink smaller. His body got bigger so does his muscles and his school uniform button pop out one by one than it shredded showing his:

Werewolf Transformation

**==IdIeFoRyOu==**

Werewolf: Second strongest and fastes monster. Deadly when the full moon rises.

**==IdIeFoRyOu==**

Kairi didn't transform, his still normal.

"BLOOD!" 1 teen girl charge her way to Nagi than 3 more appeared chasing the one who yelled: "BLOOD!"

One has pink hair, a long one that reaches to her foot heel and gold eyes.

The other has blonde that tied to two ponytails at the each side with yellow boy to hold it tight.

Another girl with blonde, wasit length hair that's a wavy and curly hair.

Lastly, a chocolate haired girl with large red bows at the side like the blonde with two ponytails.

They all run to Nagi smelling his blood.

The boys stared at shock, the girls were wearing the same thing from the school there going.

The blonde with curly wavy hair showed her fangs and and sunk her fangs on Nagi's soft neck.

"ARGHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"RIMA THAT'S ENOUGH!" The pinky grabbed her shoulder and throw her away from Nagi "I'm sorry about her".

Nagi touch the holes at his neck and stood up help by Ikuto.

"A-a-are you a..." Kairi was shaking with fear so does Kukai "A Vampire?!"

**=IcRyFoRyOu=**

Vampire: The legendary monster, first class. THE STRONGEST MONSTER EVER! Blood eyes like cat and silver hair.

**=IcRyFoRyOu=**

Lola:** I'm kinda tired now. I need to end it here! Thank you all! I love you! I'm gonna try and upload at Sunday. But I have to have 3 reviews or more! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU'VE BEEN THE BEST! Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Love

**==L.o.L==**

Lola: Hey peeps!

Readers: Yo!

Lola: Thanks for the reviews I've got! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu!

Cantrell: Now what?

Lola: I have no idea what to type next... I don't own SC!

**==LeT'sBeGiN==**

Last time

"A-a-are you a..." Kairi was shaking with fear so does Kukai "A Vampire?!"

**=IcRyFoRyOu=**

Vampire: The legendary monster, first class. THE STRONGEST MONSTER EVER! Blood eyes like cat and silver hair.

**=IcRyFoRyOu=**

End

**==CoNtInUe==**

"Yes we are" Chocolate hair girl replied back "My name is Yuiki Yaya".

"My name is Hinamori Amu" The pinky greeted.

"Hoshina Utau" The blonde girl said with the two ponytail "And this is Mashiro Rima" she pointed at Rima who was the one who got thrown by Amu.

"Ugh, OMG! AMU?! Why did you that? I was hungry!" Rima pouted.

"It's for your own good. You can't just charge your way to this poor guy and drink his blood. I apologize for what she did" Amu bow down to Nagi and apologize.

"Oh no, you don't have to say sorry, I'm fine" Nagi said, clinging to Ikuto's shoulder "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko but Nagi is better and shorter."

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He took his hand out to shake, Utau gladly did. No one else.

"Why, hello there ladies" Kairi and Kukai said in a 'gentlemen' voice.

Yaya gasp a little and hid behind Amu, blushing.

"Yaya what's wrong?" Rima walk to Yaya.

"N-n-nothing, no need to worry about Yaya" she grab Amu's hand and hold it tighter.

Utau glared at Kukai who kept staring at her "What do you want pest?"

"Aww, sweetie, don't get mad" Kukai teased her "We just know each other" than he winked.

"Ugh" Utau rolled her eyes and turn around facing away from Kukai.

Rima turn to Amu who was talking to Nagi. "HEY!" She was furious.

Rima grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her away "Don't get to close to her"

"A-a-ah..." Nagi twitch his eyes and hand "I'm just talking to her, nicely"

"Don't care!" She drag Amu, Utau and Yaya away from the boys and went to school. "RIMA?!"

_'Bang bang'_

"WATCH OUT!"

**==PrAcTiCeMaKePeRfEcT==**

Lola: I'm sorry, I was suppose to upload it on Sunday. But i didn't . . . :(

Hayden: You stupid idiot

Lola: SHUT UP! *whacks Hayden with a frying pan* Please forgive me if this story sucks, dumb and short for you to read... Please review, fave and follow.


End file.
